Super Chan Team Z Kai
by Christopher Storm
Summary: A remake fanfic of the last of mine, this story is about Flip Chan, Shaggy, Puggsy, Holly and Ventor helped Pac-Man and Jin Kazama, finding the Seven Chaos Emeralds, before the robotic call Mecha Pac-man, if he collected them, all will be destroyed. Two OCs belong to Alvarobmk123 from Deviantart.


Hey there! This Fanfic is the remake parody of SMBZ. And I'm very hope you all enjoy it. As the Characters. I do not own them, nope. But just only two OC I've got. And two who own OC and an OC self is from Deviantart alvarobmk123 So enjoy this folks.

* * *

On he clear out in space, we see the symbol.

**DOKKAN, DOKKAN TSUITERU**

Scene changes as we see seven Chaos Emeralds flies forwards.

**DOKKAN, DOKKAN PARADISE**

It's spins around and bursts of energy forming a shadow figures we see with glowing red eyes.

**GENKIDAMA GA HAJIKE TOBU ZE GO, GO LET'S DO IT!**

Then we see Flip Chan, Shaggy, Puggsy, Holly, Pac-Man Jin Kazama and Ventor all floating of their super form. As Flip yells and bursting up golden aura.

**SUPER CHAN TEAM Z KAI**

**UGOMEKU AYASHII ENAJII (ENAJII)**

In the house, Flip sleeps, Shaggy hanging the clothes with Holly. Puggsy sleep by the tree. And Princess Vivi on the castle balcony looking out with Duckworth.

**YOUSHA WA SHINAI ZE MITERU YO**

We now see Pac-Man with Cylindria, Spiral, Xiaoyu, Alvaro, Ibuki, Jin, Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Rhyme and Beat resting and one looking up the sky.

**INOCHI NI KAETEMO MAMORU YO (MAMORU YO)**

In the lab of Dr. Weil. A robot version call Metal Pac-Man stood by the secret room where three powerful robot version of Pac-man, he uses his powers and combines all into him.

**AI SURU YUUKI WO TSUYOSA NI KAERO**

At the ruins world, Pac-Man stood face to face against the robot now who's call, Mecha Pac-Man. He turn it's head and flashes of it's red eye.

**YARI NUKU KIAI DE**

In the castle, there stood The Deadly Six striking a pose.

**PINCHI WO KOETEKU**

Lord Wily sats on his throne chair with his son, and the whole memebers of World 3

**TEGOWAI YATSU HODO**

In the forest, all the army of revolutions, and there leader name Ventor Han and his girlfriend Nojiko with all their spears. And his Wolf Sword.

**WAKUWAKU MO**

Stood a shadow figure pressing the button.

**DEKKAI ZE**

As five people in shadow figures with their weapons and stood behind them with an evil glowing blue eyes.

**DOKKAN, DOKKAN TSUITERU**

At the highest sky of the powerful warship flying through.

**DOKKAN, DOKKAN CHANSUSA**

Att he dock of th Warship, all the soldiers runs to prepare for battle.

**RAKKII NO KAZENI BYUN, BYUN NOTTE**

At the whole elite army, and one shadow figure stood there with cannon on it's shoulder, as he gotten a glowing red eyes.

**DOKKAN, DOKKAN TSUITERU**

At the dock, Flip stood in his fighting pose with his cape

**DOKKAN, DOKKAN ASHITAMO**

As he facing a robotic shadow figure.

**KOTAE WO MOU TAMASHII WA SHITTE RUNOSA**

They've both charged eachothers in full speed. As soon they've collide with a white explosion.

We now see Flip and his friends stood there with hopes on their side.

**DRAGON SOUL!**

**SUPER CHAN TEAM Z KAI**

* * *

**The Prologue into Battles!**

**Two Warriors From Another Dimension!**

* * *

The story begins, in the town, and outside from the town, is a man, taking a scroll. Even now, nothing's seems to happen these days. As so, the Olympics was today, and started now. As he never got in. So while he's taking a scroll. He spotted an strange object by the grass. He walks towards it. And sees an blue gemstone. He's confuse of what object it is.

"What's this?" He asked. And looking at the blue gemstone. And stare at it, "I've never seen a gemstone before. But." He touch it. As he picked up. And study the object here.

"What ever this is. Might be worth something big!" He said, and smirked. "Or maybe, maybe it's just might be a brilliant gift. And just for the best girl Nami might wanted. She'll go freak right out of seeing this treasure I've found." While then. Around here suddenly gotten a shadow. As something's blocking the sun. He looks around all confuse.

"Huh? Hey, what gives. Is it going to rain or something?" He asks himself. Then, a light appears, a sparkles of energy light appearing. Making him jumps in shocking. "Hey! What In the?!" He watches. And saw the energy ball of light, lighting up and bright. As so, it's suddenly explode. The shockwave nearly blown him away as he stood still a bit. As so, something appearing in the ball of energy light, was a shadow figure. As soon the light energy ball vanished. What appears is a tall robotic and bright yellow, it's claws on it's hands, and double jets on it's back and has one red spot for an eye, He walked towards the man as he's tall, and his pupils shrink down in fear.

"You. Give me the Chaos Emerald you worthless fool." He ordered in evil tone.

"The what?! Chaos Emerald?! What's that?" He asked in fear. As so, he held his right hand up, and gotten the bright glowing energy ball appears, and ready to do something that made the man shivers in fear majorly.

"NO WAIT! STOP!" He screams and beg. But too late, as he's blasted a energy wave, and causes a bright light explosion on the whole area.

* * *

_Toontown_

In the town, calls Toontown. All the peoples are minding their own business. And so, we heard a loud cheers, coming from the Olympics stadium. All the balloons was going up. And some of the people are going in. To watch, and inside the Stadium. All the peoples watches, as the final event was about to gets started. And on the running track. We see four people, stretching and one bending down his legs down, and so. One boy is a per-teen. Wearing a brown hat. And wearing a shirt, and red pants. He's name is Flip Chan, and next to him is his friend, a teenager, he got dark brown pants, black shoes, green shirt. Dusty blond. He's Shaggy Rogers.

As so, there's two other man here. One is skinning and one is fat, their Jasper and Horace Badun. The Badun brothers. And they're ready to run. And gonna win the medal for this. And while then, a girl who's sitting down the chair, with a man, who's Flip's father name Charlie Chan. A detective. And the girl who's watching. Is Flip's friend name Holly Trueblood. And so, the announcer man with yellow skin. Seated and watches from the tower.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman, and welcome to the final competition of the Olympics. I am Kent Brockman. An New and announcer from Springfield." Kent announcer. "And so, we are ready for our runners. As we start off of the runners." he looks down.

As Flip and Shaggy stood side by side, as team. "To our first team that entered the Olympics, and made it right through all the events. Let us give it up, fro the Chan Team. As though. _Super!_ Chan Team. Flip Chan and Shaggy Roger!" All the crowds shouts and cheering for them. As Flip smiled and wave. Shaggy too. And see all his friends. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Scooby and Scrappy-Doo. Waving their hands, paws at him. Wishing him good luck, and even Flip saw his dad, sitting with Holly who smiled. And even his brother and sisters. Also wishing Flip's luck. And, he starts off by Jasper and Horace. Which disgust looks on his face.

"And to their opponents. Is the brute, and nasty. Crooks to their boss. Cruella De Vil. Is the Badun Brother. Jasper and Horace Badun." Kent announced. Which making the crowds booing on them. But Jasper however ignore it, and has his arms up. As his pose. But for Horace, looks around, and made a mad face.

"Ah! 'Boo' Yourselves!" Horace snapped. And on front. As so, Kent looks. Then she remembers about someone as a guest here.

"Ah yes. Almost forgot about that. We've got ourselves a special guest here ladies and gentleman. Is the Princess of Toontown, is Princess Vivi!" Kent announced. All the crowds cheers for the princess. Who's has light long hair. And dresses. She's Vivi. Waving all the peoples around, and smiled. And wave to the subjects. And giggles. As so, Kent looks down the track.

"And now, for our final competition. Let the race begin! So get ready runners!" Kent announced. As Flip, Shaggy, Jasper and Horace bend their knee, and hands front on the track, and getting ready. As so, the referee was on the side, with a gun, pointing up the sky. "Get ready!" And so, the referee plug one ear, and then. "GO!" He fired the gun with a bang. As all four runners, zoomed forward, causing the referee go spinning real fast, and drilled down the solid ground. As making him dizzy.

"I know Flip and Shaggy will win! I just know!" Holly said in excited.

"I'm sure he'll win Holly." Mr Chan replies. "After all, the training for this Olympics, and his training of fighting. I'm so proud of him, to becoming strong." She nodded, as Shaggy's friends cheering on for him.

As so, Flip and Shaggy runs ahead passing them, but Jasper and Horace saw them, and narrowed, and keeping going ahead. So now, at the stands, we see a. Skinny old woman, name Cruella De Vil. Smoking, and smirk evil. As she's got something to make Flip and Shaggy lose. She gotten a remote control hidden, and presses the first button. As on the tracks where Flip and Shaggy are running, an oil leaks out, as when both of them step, they slips, and out of control, and drops down, letting Jasper and Horace runs ahead, and go around now. As so, Flip and Shaggy got back up and ran ahead fast. So now, they ran passed them. As Cruella smirked more. And pressed the second button, as an invisible lines appear in Flip and Shaggy's path. As they've been tripped down. As Jasper and Horace runs up fast. As so, Holly frowned and find something gone wrong. She and Mr Chan looks, and saw Cruella De Vil. Smirking on the stand and chuckles.

So now, Flip and Shaggy got back up and growled annoyed. And ran as fast as they can, so now. When Cruella is about to press the last button, the remote was removed by Scrappy Doo. As she notices and try getting it back, but the puppy was too fast and ran off. So now, Kent Brockman watches, and see all four of them are almost to the finish line.

"Look at that ladies and gentleman, first there's been a very slight problem here. But now, Flip and Shaggy are going up ahead almost next to the Badun. But, what question are we asking folks? Which once of them win? Can it be the Chan Team? Or the Badun Brothers? We can't wait until one of them wins." Kent announced. So now, while the answered by told. There's something glowing by the finish line, it's looking like a, a landmines? All 10 of them of red lights appears and blinking. So now, Holly notices that. And senses something bad coming.

"Flip! Shaggy! Watch out of those landmines!" Holly yells, as it's confusing Flip and Shaggy.

"What?" They both asks in unison. As Jasper and Horace was confuse, and so, when Shaggy stepped one red light. It caused a big explosion on them, blowing them all up in the sky. As they screams, as Jasper and Horace flew right out of here. As Holly, Mr Chan, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Scooby, Scrappy-Doo. Who were shocked, even Flip's sisters and brothers. And now Princess Vivi were shocked.

"Oh no. Flip!" She yells. And now, Flip crashed down with a hard thud. And now, Shaggy coming down, and planted his half body into the ground with a big impact. Making the crowds gasps in shocking.

"What in the!?" Kent yells in shocking. "What on earth was that?!"

So now, Flip got up, and shaking his head in pain. And now, Shaggy fully got himself right out. And in really pain right now. Flip now realized about the landmines, but who planted them. So now, he looks up, and saw something up there, a hover pad with a triple W's on it. So now, it fly right down, and landed softly, and someone who came out, was an old man who was wearing a dark gray & blank suits, he also had a white mustache with white hair around the corners of his head while the rest of it was bald, he also had a what looked like a bionic eye and was holding a cane with a skull on top. As all the peoples are shocked to know who he is. He is Lord Albert Wily. Leader of the organization. World 3. And now, one who's appear beside him. Is one of the member of the World 3. Name Rei Saiko. And carry a huge weapon on his back. And in case. He soon made an announcement to them.

"And now, Ladies and Gentleman. Allow me to announce, the one. Who'll soon be, the powerful ruler of the world. I give you. Lord Albert Wily!" He announced. But, received a whole boos from the crowds.

"Heh! Boo all you want. But soon your all bow down to your superior!" Lord Wily shouts, and so. He jumps, and Rei with him. As Flip backflip away, letting Lord Wily and Rei landed, and narrowed at them with a evil smirks.

"Ah. If it isn't the Son of Charlie Chan. I've never knew, that Charlie is letting his little son, joining the Olympics. And winning that medal. Too day boy. Cause your not gonna win, and this fight. Cause this shall be the real final competition." Lord Wily smirked and laughs. "But now, I've got some plan to keep, as my ultimate goal!" So now, Kent realized what he meant.

"Good god! Ladies and Gentleman! His plan is kidnapping the princess!" Kent shouts as it's shocked them. And shocked Wily, as he glared up the tower.

"Hey! How you know about my plan?!" He demanded, as causing Flip fell down on the side, with a sweat drop on his side head. So now, Lord Wily scoffs and turn back at Flip.

"Well, no matter then. Cause this one, is the only half plan I've got on me." Lord Wily said, as Rei got the huge weapon out from his back. And ready for Wily. "And for you, Mr Flip Chan. Little brat of the nosy detective father. I was going to destroy your father. Who completely destroyed many of my plans of conquest. But, instead. I'll destroy you boy. And see how Chan is gonna like, and what's happen of destroying my plans. And I'll beat the living snot out of you boy, in front of your fans, and your friends as well." He laughs, with Rei as well.

"Oh, get real, Wily. Cause you can beat me. And you even can't." Flip replies. "Beside, Shaggy, Puggsy and I were training into a fighters last 2 years."

"Oh? You really think I can't? And saying you've been training? Don't make me laughs. Cause right now. It's time to meet your fate boy!" Lord Wily said. "Cause I've got my fighting weapon on my side. Is the SKULL CRUSHER!" So now, Rei tosses it at him, as it's transform. And Lord Wily gotten his right arm inside the Skull Crusher. And attached itself. And wires connecting on him. And to his bionic eye as well. Every crowds was shock, and it's worries Holly so much. Even his family as well. So now, Flip frowned, and on his fighting pose. Both ready as staring down one another between blue and dark red. But, Shaggy screamed in fear, and ran off. Which gotten Flip's attention. And walk to him.

"Shaggy!" Flip said, as he turn to him. "What's the big idea? You and I got to fight him."

"ZOINK! NO WAY!" Shaggy said in fear. "There's no way I'm fighting him!" He make a run for it. Only now, Flip grabs his shirt, preventing him to leave. So now. Holly watches.

"Shaggy. Either you stay here and help me fight against Wily. Or runs away and leave me here to fight." Flip told him.

"I say this." Shaggy said as he gotten Flip to let go, and ran off like a coward. As so, Flip sigh. Holly shake her head in shameful for Shaggy. Even his friends shake their heads, as now. Lord Wily laughs.

"Well, it's seems that coward isn't so brave after all. He's nothing worth it of fighting." Lord Wily said. And glared, as Flip glared back. "So now, Let us begin boy! Cause this Olympics will be your grave!" He on his pose. And be ready. Holly preys that Flip will win against him. And his family preys too. So now, both Flip and Wily charged each others, and clashed their fists, causing a bright light blow up.

* * *

_Mountain_

At the Toontown mountain, we see a tall yellow robot, standing there. And looking at view, and even gotten something in his hand, a Chaos Emerald, as he's gotten it from that man he killed. As so, he's evil chuckled cruelly.

"That's one Chaos Emerald. And six more to go. And once then, this universe will be mine, forever." He chuckled. And bursted up a golden aura, and launched away. Heading for another direction searching for another Chaos emerald.

* * *

_Olympics_

Back in the Olympics, we see Lord Wily jumps back away, as the battle of their begun. He aimed his Skull Crusher. And blasted four energy blasts. As each three has blue, red and yellow color. Flip charged at him, and dodged all four blasts of them. And he leaped towards him, giving him a jabs and added with a uppercut. Sending Lord Wily back, as the crowds cheering, even Holly cheering too.

When Flip land softly, he ran towards him, but, he got back up and charged fully, so now. Flip manages to dodges his charges-up Skull Crusher, and multiple punching at him, only Flip evading them the same. As he manages jumping over him, but Wily grabbed him with his Skull Crusher, and slam him down side to side in six time. And so, he toss him in the midair, and punches his back hard of his left fist. As the impact sent him away.

"This is incredible, ladies and gens. The fight between Flip Chan and Wily was now, becoming a real fierce battle. This is the first time the Olympics ever gotten a battle here folks!" Kent stated.

So now, Flip was crashed across, and slowed down, fallen as Shaggy noticed him crashing behind him, and worries. "Like, Flip? Ya okay?" So now, Lord Wily jumps up high. Just before Flip got up, Shaggy noticed Wily's coming.

"ZOINKS!" Shaggy screams, as Flip noticed too. And yelps surprising, and slide through under Wily, who's landed, and did something shocking. He slammed his Skull Crusher into Shaggy, as the impact of his slam sends Shaggy away, and crashed across. And unconscious, which causing his friends gasps in shocked.

"SHAGGY!" They yells, as Lord Wily laughs in cruel. As so, Flip narrowed in anger, and grabbed his Chan Staff, and strike him, only Wily jumped up high, avoid Flip's attack.

"Ah, come on!" Flip said in annoyed. He look up, and yelps surprised, and leap back from Wily's Skull Crusher. Causing a big impact on the ground, creating a dust clouds.

As soon Flip dropped, he look up and notices him coming again. He jumps forward, missing his attack, so while he's running fast, he looks back and saw him coming at him. And dodged in time, and keep running. But, then. Lord Wily appears from above, ready to slam him. But, with a quick in a flash. He made an uppercut against Wily's. And knocked him away. But, he quickly recovers and landed. As Flip landed down as well. And in a showdown now. He grinned, and bent both his knees, and gotten his palms together in a inch on his right side. Ready for something, that made Holly's confuse.

"What's that style pose he's using?" Holly asked. As Mr Chan smiled.

"I see Flip's finally master it." Mr Chan said, as it's confusion Holly more. "He's using the only technique ever. And I've never knew that my son master it."

"What is?" She asked him again.

"The technique, is the Secret Chan Technique. Calls Fire Chan Technique." Mr Chan answered, as she's surprised. "Watch, and you'll see Holly." She turn back and watches. So now, Lord Wily target his Skull Crusher, and began concentrate.

Flip's family watches, Shaggy's friends as well. And so, Flip's concentrate. And, the fire energy appears, powering up and glowing too. As for Lord Wily's Skull Crusher. The cannons glowing with three elements. Fire, Water and Lightning. So now, when Flip's unleashes. He thrusted his palms, blasting the big fire energy blast. And Wily blasted a triple element blast. As both energy attacks are heading to each others. As so, when they both hits, causing a big explosion, as smokes clouds appears around, as Flip backed away, and leaped straight forward. So now, Lord Wily couldn't see a thing. As suddenly, in the smoke, Flip slam his fist against his chest, and uppercut him up high. Away from the smoke, as Flip jumped out, and kicked his gut upward, and backflip kick his face. So now, he evade his Skull Crusher, and grabs his back shirt, and tosses him down. And then crashed hard upon the impact. Soon as Flip landed, Lord Wily however, jumps out, and landed. Right in front of Flip, in 5 feet away. He then chuckled.

"Well, you are full of surprises boy. I've never seen the son of Charlie Chan is that strong then me." Lord Wily said and continue chuckles. "I've never expected a little boy like you would be that strong." He chuckled, and so. Flip strikes a pose.

"I'm much strong then my pop. And someone like you are that weak for an old man." Flip said, as making Lord Wily mad, so now. He smirked.

"You think so huh? Well then, too bad for you little boy. Cause I've brought myself a secret weapon." Lord Wily said. And turn around. "Rei! NOW!" So now, Rei gotten something out from his sleeves, a metaled device.

"This will put an end to that brat!" Rei tosses toward Lord Wily, and then, it's landed on his chest, and then. It's activated. He groans, and feeling energy coming up. He's glowing, and brighter up. So now, soon as he bursted up with white energy explosion. Everyone almost got blinded. As they covered up, and watches. Even now, Kent watches, while cover his eyes.

"What? What's going on here! Is Wily's transforming?" Kent asking, as Flip was being prepared. And then, when the light wore off. They saw something shocking, that Lord Wily changed into a mecha! His full body are robotic armored. And only has his head is human, and so. He's full body of power. So now, he laughs.

"YES! At last it's finally complete! Say hello! To Mecha Wily!" Mecha Wily laughs loud. He now glared straight at Flip. "And say goodbye, to your worthless existence you BRAT!" He aim his Skull Crusher, and fire his full powered elements. It's surprised Flip, and jumped backward, missing the explosion of the blast. As Mecha Wily firing all the full powered elements. As Flip dodged them, and quickly, but it's too fast shooting by Mecha Wily, as one direct hits, sent him down all hurt. So now, Mecha Wily jumped towards him, but Flip got up quickly.

He leap at him, giving him a kick, but then. "YEOW!" He hops around one foot, holding his left foot in pain, yelping all the pains out, as Mecha Wily is too hard and strong to be damages, he laughed, as he grabbed his neck with his left arm, and slammed his Skull Crusher at him, sending him way up high. He's now above him in midair, and slammed again his Skull Crusher at him, at the impact send him way back down, and crashed upon the impacts. Mecha Wily now dived down, aiming his Skull Crusher at him, but when the smokes cleared, Flip noticed and backflip away fast, before he crashed down, creating dusts clouds around him.

Flip landed, as he noticed his Chan Bo-Staff, and got an idea, but. Mecha Wily leaped towards Flip, only the kid quickly grabs his staff and slide through over Mecha Wily, and landed with a hard thud, But he turn quickly and slammed his Skull Crusher at Flip, but he jumped up high. He wind back his Bo-Staff, and slam down towards Mecha Wily. But when he slammed him, he yelped shocking and shaking up as Mecha is too tough, as he laughed at Flip's foolish. When Flip let go quickly, it's shaking up, and it's jacking into the ground deeper as Flip was shocked.

"HAHAHAHA! Looks like your Bo-Staff has transformed to a Jackhammer!" Mecha Wily laughed.

Now that Flip got no weapon, he noticed Mecha Wily charging to him fast, he yelped as he got slammed hard by his Skull Crusher, when he's sent back almost, but Mecha Wily slammed him through eachs time of his Skull Crusher, with one last, he punched him massive of his Skull Crusher. Sending him back far, and landed hard. He groans as he stood up. Pants in pain.

"So, you want more of this, huh?" Mecha Wily mocked. "A brat like you, sure are a glutton for punishment."

Holly, Mr Chan and his children's are worried, seeing how Flip losing against Wily, even Shaggy's friends are worried, so now. Flip still got a chance, he gotten his palms close with his legs bent, and powering up, while Mecha Wily waited with a smirks on his face, so now Flip unleashes his fire attack, soon it direct hits, it exploded and created smoke clouds. Flip jumped and cheered happily. As his family and friend Holly cheered on.

But suddenly, Flip was confused, as he was shocked, what revealed when the smoke cleared, Mecha Wily still there all without a scratch. Even his family was shocked to see, and Holly too.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Mecha Wily laughed. "HOW PATHETIC! That little fireball technique is useless against the NEW WILY! Now let me show you how it's done. Prepare to be schooled!"

He held his Skull Crusher, as it's transform into a cannon, he then charging up such energy power. It's growing and glowing up. He now unleashes a huge energy wave. Flip yelped and got hit directly whole, soon the attack ended, Flip stood there all burned up, soon as he gotten all burn marks off, he fell down all defeated. Holly was horrified.

"FLIP!" She screamed. As Mr Chan clenched his fist.

"HAAAAAHAHAHA!" He laughed again and evilly. "Oh how the mighty have fallen! But we all knew I would win in the end. Now it's time for my favourite part of the game." He held his Skull Crusher Cannon, and charging up another attack. "SUDDEN DEATH!"

Later then, Shaggy started waking up, he stood up, and confuse, he turn and noticed this. "ZOINK! FLIP!"

Vivi was terrify seeing that Flip's about to be ended. "FLIP!"

"Good god! Flip Chan is down for the count!" Kent watches this match. "Is this the end? Has Lord Wily finally won?"

Right up above, something appearing, all electric, as now something have teleported, appears to be a strange capsule. Hurling right down in a flash. Kent then noticed something coming down. And confused. "Huh? What in the?!" He watches the strange capsule hurling down fast.

"SAYONARA FLIP CHAN!" Mecha Wily yelled as he'll victories. Suddenly, the strange capsule that appears, and slammed him real hard upon the impact, as it's bounce away from him, rolled from him and right to it side. As it's shocked Mecha Wily.

"HUH?! Wha...What the?" Mecha Wily gasped shocking, as something cracked a metal device from his chest, as it's shattered, and his whole body shattered too, being back to his form again. Back to Lord Wily.

"What the heck was that?!" Lord Wily snapped as demanded same time, but he realized, that his mecha form was destroyed. "GAAHHH! SHOOT! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY METAL POWER!?"

Shaggy growled, as he took out a feather, and tosses shouting. "FLIP!"

Flip open his eyes, and noticed the feather floating down, he smiled. "Alright!" He jumped and caught, and with a poof of smoke, he's gotten a yellow cape attached to his neck, he landed and then.

"HAAAAAAAH!" Flip yelled out earning golden auras bursted and surrounded him. Which Wily noticed and turn shocking to see. That Flip floating with his arms crossed. And then smirked, and vanished.

"Huh?! Where did he go?" Wily demanded angrily.

Then, Flip reappears front of him, as Flip's smirks never leave his face. He slammed his fist against him, sending him flying back, he appears and jabbing him eachs time to the ground which bounced back up. With such speed, he appears side to sides each times and jabbing him, aiding the damages, and then uppercut him up high, as now he was slammed by Flip who appears out of nowhere. Flip then rotating in high speed, and punches Wily all up in a tornado spins. When he stopped and backflip kicked, couple times, and then he hammered Wily right down, and then crashes upon the impacts. Holly, Mr Chan and the few others cheering for him. Knowing he'll win.

As now, when Flip's about to make his final blow, Rei stopped him. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, FLIP CHAN!" Rei yelled, as gotten his attention. Holly looked as all are in horrid.

It's seems Rei was there, holding Vivi hostages, and gotten a blade in his other hand, aiming to her neck. As he's smirked. "You will surrender yourself this instant! Or else, your friend, precious princess Vivi, will die!"

"Flip! Help me!" Vivi begged in fear.

"Oh no!" Flip shouts in shocking, as now. He low his head in sadness, and lower down to the ground, and land. As now, Lord Wily leaped behind Flip, with an evil smirks.

"HAHAHA!" Lord Wily laughed. "How very cleaver of you, doing this Rei! Even the mightiest heroes fold in a hostage situation." He looked at Flip.

"Now, just hold still, Flip Chan, I'll make it quick and painless." Lord Wily aimed his Skull Crusher Cannon in Flip's back, and charging up an energy.

Than suddenly, the strange capsule blew up, creating smokes, as two figures leaped up fast, as Rei smirked seeing the lord finishes Flip off.

"Go and finish him off your evilness!" Rei cheered, as suddenly, something yellow flashes pass Rei, making him spin, letting go Vivi and move away, and then another figure appears and gives a hard punches to the chin, send him high flying high. "YEEEEEAAAAAOOOOOWW!" Rei screamed and with a blink of light, Rei is long gone. Lord Wily suddenly noticed Rei's gone.

"Huh?! Rei?! Where did you go?!" Lord Wily was confused and demanded.

But, he was caught off guard, as Flip low kicked him, going mid air, and then kicked him ahead, and lied down the ground. Flip grabbed his leg, and started to spin him around in high speed, and then. He let go and sent him flying high.

"So long, old man!" Flip called, as Shaggy waved.

"Like, see ya!" Shaggy called. As Lord Wily yells loud and heading towards us, and his face slammed hard, and cracked the screen. He slide down, and off the screen.

Back to them. Shaggy cheered, as Flip spin, and then cheered, rising his arm up. Holly ran as he hugged Flip, who blushed. While then, Shaggy noticed something, and yelled in fear, he ran beside Flip and Holly. "Like, Flip! Holly! L-l-l-look!" These two were confused, as they looked to the strangers.

One is a round yellow being, with sneakers and gloves. And with a tall muscular 21 years old man with black spiky hair and dark eyes, he wearing black pants with flames from yellow to red on his right leg, and red matching gauntlets and foot protectors. The first is Pac-Man, and the tall one is Jin Kazama.

"Hey there! You wouldn't happen to be Flip Chan, would ya be?" Pac-Man asked him.

Flip was confused, while Shaggy hiding behind him and Holly, after seeing Jin's dark eyes. So now, he nods. "Yeah, that's me."

"Cool! I guess we're in the right place then." Pac-Man smirked. While Jin shut his eyes annoyed.

[With the timely appearance of a strange capsule, Flip Chan have once again triumphed over the wicked Lord Albert Wily. But who are these two strange individuals? Where did they come from? Are they friends or foes? And what could they possibly want with Flip Chan? Find out in the next action packed episode of Super Chan Team Z Kai!]


End file.
